Marauders Year One
by arrieanna15
Summary: Join the Marauders and Lily Evans as they go through their first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They'll forge friendships, make enemies and enjoy wacky adventures.


**_Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Im trying to keep it as accurate to the cannon as possible. Costructive Criticism is very welcome. I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. That belongs to J K Rowling. Any plot or characters you don't recognize are my own creation._**

Chapter 1-

Standing on the hill, Lily looked out over her house. She could see everything including the yard from here. Standing there taking it all in. Memorizing every detail, wanting to sement it in her brain. In just a couple hours Lily will board a train taking her away to a place that will change the course of her life forever. Everything is happening so fast. One day she was an ordinary girl with an average mundane family; now she was a witch being whisked off to a far off school to learn magic. It's not that Lily hated magic; she was actually quite thrilled and excited about being a witch.

Lily always new there was something different about her. Strange events always seemed to happen when she was around. Like the time when she was seven and her parents refused to let her go over to a friend's house lily became so mad the fairy nick nack on the mantel above the fireplace shattered into pieces. Lily's parents stared at her awestruck; Or the time her mother tried to make her wear this hideous brown dress for her cousin's wedding. The dress was dirt brown with huge bow on the front. She looked like she was wearing a paper bag instead; Lily was dreading it so much she had nightmares of everyone laughing at her. She woke up the next day to find the dress had shrunk to size only a doll could fit. Her mother was so perplexed, she didn't even bother punishing Lily. She could never explain any of it. Why all these weird phenomenons kept occurring. Then one day Lily was with her sister Petunia on the hill in their yard, enjoying the sun like they normally do on nice days. When Lily decided to showed tunie the peculiar things she could do. Lilly made a flower grow out of her hand. She hoped Tunie would be just as amazed and excited as her, but when Lily looked at her sister's face all she saw was fear and a hint of something else, jealousy maybe.

"Stop that or I'm telling mom and dad!" Tunie yelled at her. Then she ran back to the house. Lily couldn't understand why Tunie was so afraid unaware of the boy behind her until he said "She just doesn't understand. Your different from her. Don't take it to personally. Your a witch and she's not, it's as simple as that. Muggles always fear what they don't comprehend." Lily didn't know where this boy had come from, or what a muggle was. Had he been watching her this whole time? He had long greasy black hair, he had black eyes and sallow skin and clothes that looked so worn you would think he'd been wearing them for a year straight. They boy was named Severus Snape. He told Lily he was magic just like her. Severus went on to explain all about the magical world and Hogwarts. A school for witches and wizards like them. He told Lily she was a muggle born. Someone with a non magic family. Muggles were people without magic. Explaining how he was half blood, a child with one wizard parent. He also told her of Purebloods and squibs; Lily of course was fascinated. It was so different from anything she'd ever known. It was a wonderful feeling knowing she wasn't alone. There were others like her. A whole hidden world in fact. From that day on Lily and Severus were the best of friends.

Lily and Petunia's relationship however deteriorated from there. Tunie was jealous and angry at Lily for being a witch. Although Petunia would never admit it out loud. It was strange for Petunia, as the eldest child she was expected to be the best. Petunia dedicated herself to being the one everyone praised. Anything Lily did, Petunia could always do better, but unexpectedly her sister witch. Lily could do things Petunia could only dream of. Lily was part of something petunia could never join. Not only did that infuriate Petunia, it also saddened her. Lily and her were used to be so close the best of friends. Whenever you found Petunia, Lily wasn't far behind; but Lily was be taken to far off places Petunia couldn't follow. She was being left behind, but instead of letting that get other Petunia turned that loss into bitterness. The day Lily received her letter was bitter sweet. Professor Mcgonagall came to deliver it herself. Lily was ecstatic at the news and her parents were equally as thrilled. Petunia however just stood there seething with rage at the special treatment her sister was getting. Petunia in a desperate attempt wrote to Headmaster Dumbledore asking to be allowed to attend Hogwarts. Sadly Dumbledore declined as politely as he could, but it didn't matter. From that day forward Petunia was determined to resent her sister and all like her.

Lily broke out of her reprieve and dusted herself off. Making her way down to the house where she would hop into the car that would take her to Kings Cross Station. Taking her to Hogwarts, even though she couldn't wait to live her new life a part of Lily was still afraid to let go of the one she was leaving behind; because once she stepped on that train there was no going back.

While Lily Evans lamented over her uncertain future. Another boy was getting ready to attend Hogwarts too. James Potter was they only son born to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. An older couple who tried for many years to give birth to a child and had given up, but one day the were surprised to find Euphemia pregnant. Latter the give birth to their son James. James was their miracle child and because of this he was doted on and spoiled all his life. Making him a proud, arrogant boy and a bit of a troublemaker, but he still had a good heart. Finally the moment James was waiting for when he would be going off to Hogwarts. Giving his parents that much needed break. They loved James would all their hearts, but he really was quite the handful.

James ran around his room packing up the last of his stuff brimming with energy. By tonight he would be a first year student at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had loads of questions running around his head. What would his classes be like? How many friends will he make? Which house would he be sorted into? Hopefully Gryffindor. Suddenly a house elf appeared at his door.

"Master James Mistress Euphemia request your presence downstairs. You must leave for the train station at once. If your not to be late."

"Alright tell mom I'm coming now. Thanks Missy." Missy disappeared. James grabbed his trunk and made his way downstairs. He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.

As they made their way through Kings Cross station, James kept a lookout for platform 9 and . He almost ran into a muggle walking by him. His parents had to stop him before he crashed his cart.

"All right James. All you have to do is walk straight through the wall. Got it?"

"Yes dad." James jumped up and down. Then he took a running start and disappeared through the wall. He came out the other end to see a red and black train with the words Hogwarts Express on it. He was here platform 9 and . Tons of students and parents mingled around while boarding the train. His father helped him put his stuff in the luggage cart. While his mother turned to him and grabbed him in a suffocating hug.

"Mom can't breath your choking me."

" I'm sorry Jamie. I'm just going to miss you so much."

" I'll only be gone till June. It's not like I'm moving away."

"My big boy is growing up so fast!" Euphemia potter started crying.

" Don't worry dear he'll be back before you know it" Fleamont comforted his wife, then turned to his son with a serious expression.

"Now promise me to be on your best behavior. No causing trouble."

" I promise I'll try, but we all know it follows me everywhere." James said with a smile.

"Just try to dear. We love you and we'll be right here when you come back okay jamie."

" I will try for you mom. I love you too." James replied. Then he hugged bothe his parents and left to board the train. James opened the compartment door to a boy with curly black hair and gray eyes. He looked kinda sad. He didn't seem to notice James as he was staring out the window looking at all the happy families below. James coughed and asked "Hey is it alright if I sit here?" The boy turned to him and nodded. James took the seat next to him.

" I'm James Potter. You are?"

"Sirius Black. Nice meeting you." The boy said before going quite again. James hated awkward silence, so he decided to strike up a conversation.

"You like quidditch?" He asked Sirius, to which his eyes lightened up. That did it. James and Sirius talked about everything and anything. It seemed natural for James. Sirius was really cool and he could see them becoming fast friends. While Sirius was telling James about his family, two new students walked in. James turned to see the first one was a girl. With striking red hair and bright emerald green eyes. She was already in her Hogwarts school robes and her eyes seemed to be tinged red. James guessed she must of been crying before she came here, but he couldn't see why. Regardless James thought she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She smiled at him and James heart melted. What was this feeling brimming inside of him all of a sudden.

"Hi is it okay if me and my friend Severus join you?" She asked. James couldn't find his voice. Luckily Sirius answered.

"Sure. We don't mind." He said. The girl smiled again at them and sat down dragging her friend with her. He was a lanky boy with greasy black hair. That looked like it hadn't been washed. Black eyes and sallow skin. He was wearing his Hogwarts robes too,but they were a bit faded then the girls. He had a sneer across his face that James thought looked permanently stuck there. Where James could tell the girl seemed like a warm and caring person, he had a feeling this boy was anything but. He didn't like him not one bit, but he tried to swallow his pride and at least be civil to the boy named Severus. James turned to the girl and asked

"Which house are you hoping to be sorted into? Me myself prefer Gryffindor.?" she smiled at him. Before she could respond however

"Me too." Said Sirius. James smiled just another thing him and Sirius had in common.

"Sure if you rather be brawny as opposed to brainy. Which is why I prefer Slytherin. The house of cunning and cleverness. " The boy named Severus said smugly. James couldn't take it, being insulted by this greasy haired freak. He didn't like this boy and he was determined to make it known.

"Must suck for you then considering your neither." James retorted back. Sirius snickered next to him. Severus on the other hand face grew red with anger at both of them.

"You didn't have to be rude." The girl snapped at James not appreciating him making fun of her friend. James smirk fell off. He didn't mean to get on her bad side. He just didn't like the greasy hair git next to her. The compartment fell into an awkward silence. With The girl and her friend ignoring James and Sirius. Well this is going to be one long train ride James couldn't help but think.


End file.
